


Moonlit Reflections Dipped in Lust

by Bespectacled_Owl



Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baka Natsuya, Camping, Crush guilt, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I tried to add some fluff too, Ikuya has some serious nerves, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Summer event fic, Yaoi, minor kinks if you look hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Owl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Owl
Summary: ~Ikuya stood perfectly still as Natsuya slowly bent down to nuzzle his nose against his brother’s, before shifting to brush his thumb across Ikuya’s bottom lip. He pulled back a little, giving Ikuya a wonton look that could only be translated as: "Is this okay?"~Ikuya and Natsuya go on a camping trip for the younger's 17th birthday. With Ikuya harbouring a guilt-filled crush for his older brother that had kept them separated for several years, this complete seclusion from the known world might turn out to be a little more difficult than he anticipated, especially when Natsuya decides they should go skinny dipping after a campfire. How will they react when feelings come to the forefront?





	Moonlit Reflections Dipped in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a summer event for the prompts "skinny dipping" and "camping". Little nervous about reactions to this ship, but it's been so popular in our group recently that I figured I might as well create some content. 
> 
> Please note story contains both Sibling Incest and a Graphic homosexual relationship, please just be warned going in.

Ikuya cringed at the sunburn he could already feel starting to form on the back of his neck. How his brother had managed to convince him to go camping for his 17th birthday was beyond him, but here he was in the middle of nowhere hiking towards their “campsite”. He hated to admit it, but it likely had something to do with the fact that Natsuya had excitedly barged into the bathroom while he was showering and refused to leave until he said yes. But he had also been promised that the others were coming, so that still didn't explain why they were up here alone.

Even if he was uncomfortable with their newfound seclusion from the known world, he couldn’t help but smile gently to himself as he watched his brother give another perplexed glance to the map he was holding. From the looks of it they might have been a little lost, but Ikuya had honestly missed spending time with Natsuya for so long that he couldn't find it in himself to really care.

~~~~~~

He wasn’t sure exactly when he had started to notice the oddity of their relationship, but in the last couple of years he had begun to realize just how different his relationship with Natsuya was compared to other families. His brother was much more, how to put it nicely… affectionate, than most older siblings. Constantly hugging him, tickling him, kissing the top of his head, and generally trying to spend as much time as possible together. He hadn’t really minded bathing and sleeping together growing up, but as he got older his ani’s persistence to remain close had become… troublesome.

Haru had been the first one to point out how strange their sleeping habits were when they were 12. Noting that even Makoto wasn’t still sleeping with his siblings, and he was the oldest. Ikuya had almost stupidly mentioned that Natsuya and he were still bathing together at that point too, but had managed to catch himself.

Stubbornness had prevented him from talking to his brother right away, convinced it couldn’t have been _that_ weird. But soon there was no denying he was the odd one out, and he forced himself to suffer through the awkward conversation of asking to bathe separately. Not long after he had also asked to start sleeping in his own room like his parents thought he did.

Of course, Natsuya hadn’t taken the news well, and seemed to have trouble adjusting to the space placed between them. Ikuya had felt guilty for suddenly distancing himself without an explanation, so of course he couldn’t help but give in to the puppy-dog stares Natsuya would sometimes give him. At the time, sleeping together every so often didn’t seem like it could do much harm, so why bother fighting about it? 

Or at least, that’s what he had thought initially. 

While most of his friends had started to become more _aware_ of the girls in their class by the time they were 14, Ikuya found himself completely uninterested in the opposite sex. His parents used to say that he was simply a late bloomer, but he couldn’t help but feel more than a little grossed out whenever Asahi waved echii magazines with provocatively dressed women in his face. Rather, he found himself more interested in the male athletes in the Number magazines his dad brought home. Specifically, the leaner ones with brown messy hair.

It took Ikuya another year and a half to finally come to the conclusion that he must be gay. Not that he ever came out to his classmates or anything, since he never really had any interest in any of them. It was just the only way he could explain his strangely specific attraction to slightly older brunette males. However, it was also around this time that Ikuya realized that maybe sharing a bed with Natsuya every so often was a much larger problem than he anticipated.

He had denied his attraction for months, refusing to admit that his feelings towards Natsuya might exceed the boundaries set for siblings, while simultaneously refusing to admit he needed to start telling his brother no. He had just about managed to convince himself that he was simply objectively acknowledging that his brother was attractive when the _idiot_ had decided to get a girlfriend. A girlfriend, he quickly noted, that shared his similar short stature and unique hair colour. The two sickening lovebirds had apparently decided it was about time Ikuya met the girl his brother was seeing, and invited him to come to the zoo with them as a "bonding experience" of sorts. They had only been dating for a month or so at the time he would later learn, far too early to be introducing her to the family.

Either way, he had reluctantly gone with them, telling himself he just really wanted to see the new baby pandas, and _not_ because he wanted to see what they were like together. He walked behind them almost sulking as they made their way through the park. Sure, he had said he would come, but that didn’t mean he had to look happy about it. Distracted, he watched as their hands swung between them in time with their steps, Natsuya having to slow down every so often as the girl speed up to stay in synch. Disgusting.

He had done his best to focus on the animals, pressing himself against the glass to block out his vision and attract the attention of the animals whenever he felt particularly aggravated. But it was hard to pay attention to them when, at least in his mind, this girl was all over his brother. He watched their fingers intertwine, watched as the girl gave a tiny squeeze, which was returned by his brother. And just. Ah _, damn it,_ Ikuya had known he could do better. He knew what his brother was like. He’d at least try rubbing his thumb along the side of Natsuya’s hand every so often; just a single steady stroke to set his nerves on fire. To remind him of the chemistry they shar-

The realization hit him then and there like a tidal wave, and “Fuck!”

“Ikyua?!” Natsuya had quickly whipped around only to see Ikuya take off running towards the front of the park. He couldn’t have told you how far he sprinted, but he had never made it home so quickly from that end of town. The minute he stepped through the door he double-timed the steps to his room, slammed his door shut, and collapsed exhausted onto his bed.

‘He had to be wrong, _crazy even_ , to think for a second that he might actually be _interested_ in his brother’. That was impossible, there was no way. He had to prove it to himself.

So when _stupid_ Natsuya had _finally_ come back home after what seemed like hours of waiting and gently knocked on his door, _of course_ he let him come in. And when he asked with big hopeful eyes to sleep with his adorable little brother that night, _of course_ he quickly said yes.

‘He was wrong. He was crazy or delusional.’ He needed to know.

Ikuya generally never slept with his clothes on if you excluded his boxers, the house got too hot at night, but for some reason he felt the need to cover up. He had quickly shaken his head at the thought, scolding himself for feeling shy~ because that would mean he was embarrassed, which could mean he was thinking something _that was definitely not going to happen_ , might happen. So he had quickly stripped to his boxers and jumped into bed, immediately covering himself up to his nose with his comforter.

He should have figured that if it was too hot for him to wear clothes, it would be too hot for his brother as well. But that didn’t stop the lump in his throat from forming when Natsuya practically sauntered through his bedroom door without a shirt on. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed the sway in his hips was intentional and Natsuya was _trying_ to make Ikuya stare. Ikuya again scolded himself for noticing the soft glow across his chest, and the sharp “V” that dipped below his pyjama pants. He remembered wondering if his brother’s milk chocolate locks normally looked so soft.

Ikuya, embarrassed with his own ‘crazy’ thoughts, had rolled over to face the opposite direction to prevent his eyes from examining his brother any further. But, seeming to take Ikuya’s actions as sulking, Natsuya had crawled up under the covers and pulled him close. The action drawing a sharp inhale from the younger as his back came into flush contact with his brother’s chest and stomach.  
  
He remembered the shiver that ran down his spine as his brother spoke directly into his ear, lips a breath’s length away from touching. His voice was deep, and in Ikuya’s exhausted state it sounded as smooth and sweet as honey. Natsuya had held him close and kissed the top of his head as he apologized for anything and everything he thought might have caused his precious brother to bolt from the Zoo. For not paying enough attention to him, for not noticing that he was uncomfortable or didn’t like the girl, that he was bored, that he was tired…

The list had gone on but Ikuya hadn’t been able to focus on the words that were being said. He was too busy trying not to panic with every rise and fall of Natsuya’s chest as it heated his noticeably bare skin. He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks, then his ears, then down his neck. He had thanked the Gods that it was too dark for his brother to see.

A particularly deep breath on Natsuya’s part had shifted them even closer together, as if that was possible, and a whimper had escaped Ikuya’s lips before he could cover his mouth. The movement had ensured that his ass was pressed firmly into his brother’s lap, alerting him that not only was his brother also not wearing pants, but that he was definitely starting to feel turned on. 

He willed himself with every fibre in his body to remain calm and keep his blood northward, the sheer stress alone causing tears to prick and then fall from his eyes. Natsuya, who was completely oblivious to the inner turmoil going on inside his brother’s head, was startled by the drops landing on his skin and quickly flipped his brother over to face him, pulling the sobbing boy to his chest. He began gently rubbing circles into the small of Ikuya’s back like he used to do when they were kids and the younger had a nightmare.

Too humiliated from crying and being treated like a child to feel turned on, Ikuya had slowly calmed down and resigned to snuggling into his brother’s side. He had already decided that this was the last time they were ever going to do this, so he might as well enjoy the warmth and comfort while it lasted. He had eventually managed to fall asleep peacefully, the no longer panic- inducing rise and fall of Natsuya’s chest lulling him to sleep.

But his peace could only last for so long as his unrestrained imagination ran wild as he dreamed, fuelled by the skin pressed firmly to his brother. The images had started off innocent enough, but slowly soft brown locks, firm biceps, and sculpted abs blocked everything out. Gentle hands were checking if he was okay, if he was safe, happy, those same gentle hands soon brushing against all the right places, lifting one of his legs up and  _thrusting_  –

He had gasped as he woke up suddenly, hands immediately flying to the raging boner that was threatening to rub against his brother’s side if he moved too quickly. He could feel the shame rising in his stomach, but quickly quelled the feeling. Even with the guilt controlled, he was so uncomfortable that if either of his parents walked in on them at the time, he’s pretty sure he would end up committing murder.

“ _Fuck_ …” he had grumbled, palming at his erection as he’d suppressed the urge to gyrate into his hand.  With a few furtive glances between his sleeping brother and the door – what time had it been anyway? – He carefully slipped out of Natsuya’s embrace and his bed before quickly but quietly bolting to the bathroom. As soon as he was locked safely inside, he had quickly started to yank off his boxers as he turned the shower on to full blast.

With his underwear lost somewhere behind him, Ikuya had all but fallen into the shower, the water spraying all over the floor as he hopped in. The mess didn’t matter because he was stroking, his eyes closed as his head rested against the wall under the spray. He remembered the feeling of a bare chest firmly pressed against his back as he imagined bigger arms and hands wrapping around his waist. A bigger body on top of him, its heat making him sweat. A flash of amber before everything went blurry as he rolled a hand over his balls and tightened the ring around his cock, up and down, swirling a thumb around the head, smearing pre-cum as he pictured something vaguely large and milk brown touching it with its tongue.

Ikuya shuddered, and then he was coming. Making a mess across the wall before the shower spray washed it clean. He’d seen well-developed biceps as someone stroked the small of his back, their touch lingering on his hips as they’d made their way down to help him finish, help him pump himself dry as he leaned his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. 

Finished and spent, he had slumped down to sit on the shower floor. The newfound shame of what he’d done hit him like a brick in the stomach, and soon tears were spilling down his cheeks as the water continued to fall from the shower head. He sat there for who knows how long trying to collect his thoughts. Totally clueless as to how to even  _begin_  to sort through the litany of things he’d felt in that bathroom, covered in his own cum and his _own brother’s_ name hovering on the edge of his lips.

Ikuya had been convinced his hand still carried the ghost of a scent of cum when he reluctantly returned the hug his brother gave him when he came back to his room. He hadn’t been able to properly look his brother in the eyes for weeks after that, and had never let him sleep in his room again. As time went on, he made an effort to more subtly distance himself from Natsuya. He had finally come to accept his immoral crush on his brother, but he still wanted to avoid any further temptations.

To both his delight and dismay, Natsuya had let them drift apart as time went on. At first, the brunette had blamed himself, doing everything in his power to try and bring “his adorable little brother” back to him. He’d even gone as far as to break up with his girlfriend when he believed their relationship was the reason Ikuya was avoiding him.

He had, however, eventually given up. Seeming to believe their mother when she said it was just a teenager phase, and Ikuya would come to enjoy his company again when he was older. They had been much more independent of one another ever since, and as it got clearer that Ikuya’s crush wasn’t going away on its own any time soon, that absence had made him feel increasingly lonely. Perhaps the loneliness had also played a part in him agreeing to this camping trip, even if his sudden need to cover his growing boner in the shower had played the leading role.

~~~~~~

They had left any reasonable hiking trails over an hour ago and he was starting to assume his brother had made up the small camping spot he had been rambling on about for the last 4 days. He was honestly close to demanding they turn back, but the determined look on Natsuya’s face kept him from giving up just yet. He realized then that he should have ignored Natsuya’s advice and brought his camera, because when the light streamed through the trees and hit his face like that, Ikuya could have sworn he might faint.

It took a bit of backtracking, but they eventually reached a small clearing in the otherwise dense forest.  
  
“Oh thank God, _finally!_ ” Natsuya exclaimed as he exhaustedly pushed aside the remaining brush so they could step into the campsite. It seemed like Ikuya wasn’t the only one who had been close to giving up.

Having finally arrived, the elder of the two haphazardly tossed his rucksack to the ground and lay down on the mossy forest floor. Ikuya couldn’t help but laugh to himself at the sight, turning his head away so Natsuya wouldn’t see the smirk gracing his features. It was then he noticed a small lake just to the left of the clearing, the trees and sky perfectly reflected on the water’s pristine and unmarred surface. The fact that they could have gone swimming would have been a helpful thing for his idiot brother to mention when they were packing, because literally no sane person would think to bring a bathing suit into the middle of the forest on a mountain… at least it was still a pretty sight to look at. 

Knowing his brother would show no effort towards moving on his own, Ikuya started to unpack their bags and drag out their tent and camping gear. This was the first time in over two years the two would once again be sleeping close together, and he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He had made sure to _prepare_ himself for being in such close confines with the star of every fantasy he’d had since he was 14, he just hoped the effort had been enough.

They were slow at getting started, and the sun was getting lower by the hour, but eventually they finally stopped goofing off and started to actually get ready for their overnight stay. Setting up the gear had been easy enough, the tent was a simple build, and there was enough dry wood around to keep a fire lit for months. In all honesty, hand pumping up the lightweight air mattresses they brought had been the most time consuming task. Granted, that might have been because Natsuya had _stupidly_ decided to launch himself at Ikuya as he was blowing one up, holding him face down to the partially blown up mattress with all of his body weight.

The younger had literally resorted to biting the mattress below him to prevent any unwarranted moans from slipping from his lips. _God_ why did getting pinned down make him feel so fucking excited.

Of course, even that minor thought slipping through his brain brought a vibrant blush to his cheeks, and meant he had to pretend to sulk for at least 15 minutes as he willed the lower half of his body to cooperate. He was honestly shocked his brother hadn’t noticed that slip-up… maybe he was actually as stupid as Ikuya was always saying he was.

Wanting to avoid any further _mishaps,_ Ikuya tossed the hand pump to his brother when he finally calmed down-  
  
“Here, you made me push half the air out, so you finish inflating them.” Natsuya had laughed a little too hard at the scowl on Ikuya’s face while he spoke, moving to ruffle his hair before picking up the partially inflated mattress. Luckily enough, that meant he was facing the opposite direction when Ikuya couldn’t help but smile to himself like an idiot at the caring touch. Damn it, he needed to distract himself. It was already getting pretty dark… maybe starting a fire and getting dinner on would help.

Their mum had taken the effort to pack them a large portion of real campfire food rather than simple sausages and s’mores. So when Natsuya had finally finished setting up their makeshift bed for the night and made his way toward the campfire, his nose was filled with the sweet and savoury smells of roasted cobs of corn, spit roasted fish, and campfire potatoes.

Ikuya noted that his brother made a point of sitting next to him on a log by the fire rather than across, absentmindedly brushing their legs together as he cooked; each touch sending a jolt straight to his heart from the point of contact. At this rate this trip might just be the death of him.

As always, the food their mum prepped was delicious, both stating that they would have to thank her when they got home. Of course, no campfire would be complete without roasting a few marshmallows. So when the embers began to crackle _just so,_ they moved a little closer to get the pillows of sugar nice and golden brown.

They had sat in comfortable silence for most of dinner, so when Natsuya brought his hand up to clear his throat quickly the sound made Ikuya jump a little from his seat-  
  
“You know, I’ve missed this… spending time with you I mean.” Ikuya could already feel the apples of his cheeks start to burn as Natsuya spoke. Luckily it was too dark at that point for his brother to tell.

“Ye...yeah, me too.” He sputtered out. There wasn’t a whole lot he could really say considering the separation had mostly been his fault.

“I’m sorry I kind of lied about the others coming with us-” Ah. So it had been a lie… “I really _had_ considered inviting everyone, but when I thought about finally getting to spend some time alone with each other, I…I deleted the messages.”  
  
“I see…It’s fine nii-san, I…I missed spending time with you too.” Ikuya could have sworn he saw an expression he hadn’t seen before cross his brother’s face, but it was probably just a trick of the campfire glow. This was embarrassing, this wasn’t a conversation he had been prepared to have, even if he should have seen it coming.

He knew he would eventually have to come out and tell his brother the murky, lust-filled thoughts that crossed his head more often than he could even admit to himself, and that had likely turned his heart black by now. He would need to try and explain why he felt it necessary to put some distance between them, and admit he honestly didn’t think these feelings were going to go away. How the hell do you tell your older sibling, older _brother,_ that you haven’t seen them like family in a long time? _Oh God,_ how disgusted would Natsuya feel if he knew that he had still be sharing a bed with him when he’d started picturing his older brother every time he touched himself. How-

“You have? I see, that’s a relief…” The tone in Natsuya’s voice interrupted the panicked thoughts that had started to race through Ikuya’s head. He seemed to be mulling over his next words carefully before he spoke, something Ikuya could never recall seeing him do before. He couldn't help but push back all the thoughts that were racing through his head to listen-

“I, for a while now really, thought that I had managed to do something to push you away. Everything had been like _perfect,_ so when you started to avoid me I didn’t really know what to do. I didn’t want you, Ikuya, the person I care most about in this world, leaving me alone. But you seemed to need the space so I reluctantly just let you go.” 

Ikuya could hear the emotion spike in his brother’s voice, it sounded like something inside of him had just snapped. In all honesty, it sounded like he might just start crying, and the thought of seeing tears run down his brother’s face because of _something he did_ made him feel nauseous. But before he could start getting overly emotional himself, he realized something important. He had thought he had be subtle with distancing himself, making sure it didn’t seem like he was intentionally avoiding him-

“Wait, pause, y…you knew I was avoiding you?” Natsuya responded with a sombre chuckle-

“Of course I knew Iku-kun, I’m not oblivious…” ‘ _Could have fooled me’_ Ikuya thought to himself. There was that look again; it wasn’t a trick of the campfire light- what was that? A mix of guilt, adoration, and something… gah _something_ , he just couldn’t tell what...

“- and I think I might know why” Natsuya had dropped eye contact with him when he finished his statement, and Ikuya could have sworn everything went silent.

Sirens started to sound in Ikuya’s head, because no no no this wasn’t happening. There was no way his brother could have any idea what was running through his head. _No way._ He had been so carful. He had kept his distance and never even hinted that he might be interested in _anyone_ to anyone. Unless he saw him doing something… _Shit._ Had he seen him touching himself or heard the ghost of his name on Ikuya’s lips through bedroom walls. No. No. Surely he wouldn’t have invited him out _to the middle of fucking nowhere_ if he knew. Or was this some sort of intervention. No, of course not, you don’t just _start talking_ about something like th-

Suddenly Natsuya was standing up and before he could stop himself Ikuya was grabbing at his wrist, fear of him disappearing overriding his senses to be carful. He was sure he looked terrified of what was about to happen, but to his relief his nerves were met with kind eyes smiling back down at him. Maybe he was right, maybe Natsuya didn’t know. Then he was being pulled to his feet and being drawn into a hug. Not a quick, rough “guy” type hug, but a tight, supportive embrace. And it feels _amazing_ because of course it does, Ikuya thinks, and he feels so safe and secure engulfed in Natsuya’s arms. But it’s over too soon, and his heart is stuttering in his chest as Natsuya gives him another ridiculously bright smile.

“This conversation got way too serious, we’re out here to have some fun so let’s have some.” Ikuya was both grateful and annoyed for the drastic shift in conversation, but then he found himself being pulled towards the lake and a newfound panic jumped up in his chest.

“Nii-chan what are you doing?! No, stop! We’ll get soaked. Neither of us have a bathing suit! Stop!” He was trying to pull his hand away to scramble to their tent as he protested, but apparently his brother was still a lot stronger than he looked, and soon they were standing at the edge of the water. He knew his face was rosy and his breathing had started to become a little laboured, but he tried to hide it the best he could.

“Bathing suits? _Come on_ Iku-kun it’s just us out here for miles, no one is going to see us.” Natsuya was laughing and Ikuya couldn't figure out why until he started to strip right in front of him, pulling his shirt up and over his head before starting to undo the buckle on his belt.

Ikuya couldn't stop the squeak that jumped from his throat as his face flushed several vibrant shades redder. He had fantasized about what Natsuya would look like naked now that they were older a number of times, but that certainly hadn’t prepared him for watching him strip off his shorts and boxers. _Fuck_ there was no denying it. He was absolutely gorgeous standing there with nothing but the campfire light and the reflection of the moon and stars from the lake on him. _Damn it._ He wanted him to just take him where he stood.

Ikuya shook his head trying to clear his pitch-black imagination. If he had any less control of himself right now he would be licking his lips and grabbing for him. He had always thought that anime characters getting a nosebleed when they saw an attractive person naked was a funny bit. But looking at Natsuya now, he wouldn't be surprised if the pressure build-up in his head caused some major blood loss. But then again, it was better than it all traveling south and completely blowing his cover.

Ikuya spun around quickly just in case his body decided to be uncooperative, so he didn’t see the chocolate locks disappear below the surface of the lake, but he heard the splash. The sound echoed through the trees; a reminder of just how alone they really were out here. Ah fuck it, there was no way he was getting out of this so he might as well hide his bottom half below the darkened surface of the lake.

He pulled off his clothes with surprisingly Haru-esque speed and dove into the water with his brother, making sure to put a sufficient amount of distance between their naked bodies. He managed to calm down as they waded and swam around in their own private oasis. Laughing and talking about nothing in particular, enjoying each other’s company for the first time in what seemed like forever. At first, Ikuya had made sure to maintain the distance between them, but as it got later he found himself less concerned with their proximity.

He marvelled at the way the reflections dances across the lake’s surface as they moved, ripples undulating the moon’s image in an almost hypnotic rhythm. You could easily lose yourself listening to the gentle motion of the water around you combined with the hum of the forest. He felt like he could almost fall asleep.

Suddenly, a large wave of water was crashing into his face bringing him back to reality, his brother’s jovial laughter filling the calm space around them. Of course the peace couldn’t be retained for long. He spun around towards the sound, quickly retaliating with a splash of his own, and soon they had started a full on splash war.

They laughed as they tried to duck and dodge the oncoming watery assaults while returning splashes of their own. Natsuya quickly dove under the water and Ikuya was left giggling as he tried to run through the water in the opposite direction, quickly dropping below the surface to swim away. Years of swimming meant the fast-paced chase filled with sharp turns and dives had them speeding through the water. 

Of course, the older of the two eventually managed to catch his younger brother, grabbing his ankles and yanking backwards. They both quickly surfaced, still laughing, and Ikuya was immediately met with Natsuya’s hands on him, tickling him relentlessly. He laughed hysterically as every ticklish point on his body was tormented. And eventually he couldn’t help but beg, pleading with his nii-san to have mercy but the onslaught didn’t stop.

He couldn’t take the torture any longer! Spinning to face the attacker, Ikuya launched himself at Natsuya, tackling him and sending them both crashing into the water. He struggled to release himself from Natsuya’s grip, but his failure meant the brunette menace just barely managed to keep a firm grip around his waist, leaving them surfacing much too close for Ikuya’s sanity. They were both left gasping for air at the surface, and Ikuya was painfully aware of every rise and fall of Natsuya’s chest. Pushed flush together like they were, he could feel every chiselled muscle move against him as heated breath lit his skin aflame. He prayed to every God he could think of for composure, knowing full well that any _excitement_ would be bare and obvious.

He could feel a gentle tense in his brother’s hands, too panicked previously to notice they lay resting at the base of his lower back, coming alarmingly close to fully relaxing on his ass. Ikuya screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head, trying to steady his breathing, but he could already feel the blush radiating from his face all the way down his neck. If he didn't put some distance between them soon the situation was going to go south fast. He opened his eyes slowly and started to protest-

“Natsu-” He had barely started to speak when he met his brother's eyes, voice immediately catching in his throat. The look from before was back in his brother's wide amber eyes as he gazed down at him, face far too close to seem familial. A mix of guilt, adoration, and something else… His pupils were blown out, and Ikuya could feel how fast the elder’s heart was beating against their chests. 

 _Lust._

The last emotion in Natsuya’s searching eyes had to be lust. Ikuya gasped at the realization and then there was a hand running through his hair, moving to gently brush it out of his face. Then, that slightly shaky hand was caressing his cheek as the other remained firmly planted at his waist.

"Mmm, you're so cute when you're flustered like this…" _Cute?_ He was cute? Okay, no, obvious Natsuya meant it in a “you’re cute like a small animal” kind of wa-

“ _God Ikuya_ , you have to stop staring at me like you want me to devour you, or I might just have to…” Ikuya gasped again, the tone his brother took absolutely dripping in lust as he half-whispered into Ikuya’s reddened ear. The obvious implications of the statement going straight to the younger’s member. Ikuya stood perfectly still as Natsuya slowly bent down to nuzzle his nose against his brother’s, before shifting to brush his thumb across Ikuya’s bottom lip. He pulled back a little, giving Ikuya a wonton look that could only be translated as: "Is this okay?"

He was waiting for him to close the remaining space. Oh God. He was _waiting for him to close the space!_ He had been imagining this moment practically every night since his imagination was capable of providing the images, and he didn't know if Natsuya was tired or had finally lost it like he had, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. Before he could talk himself out of it he was grabbing Natsuya’s face and bringing their lips together, eyes squeezing themselves shut as he lets out a shaky sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.

“ _Finally.”_ Natsuya groaned out as they separated to catch their breath. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” He emphasized the statement with his own sigh of content.

“Yo…you _what_?” coherent sentences were completely lost on the younger of the two, here he had been feeling like the walking epitome of a blackened soul with every lust-driven thought that crossed his mind, and now Natsuya was saying he had _wanted to be kissed?!_

“I just, awe Iku-kun, I can’t stop _thinking_ about you, about _touching_ you, about making you mine and _mine_ alone. I feel like I must be going crazy, but… it seems like you might be just as nuts. ” Natsuya risked resentment but he met Ikuya’s eyes, only to be met with a shocked but glowing expression. He was surely going to hell if he corrupted this innocent boy looking up at him…

He swallowed, trying to control himself and get out the words he should have said years ago when Ikuya had first started to distance himself. He lowered his gaze slightly, staring at his hand that had returned to caressing Ikuya's cheek. He could feel his own cheeks starting to burn as much as the younger’s as he continued-

“You’re smart, and even if you put on this tough exterior you’re so gentle. You’re like, the most attractive guy I’ve ever seen… and I know you want me just as badly as I want you.” Natsuya fought the urge to lean in for another kiss to let his brother digest the information.  
  
And try to process the information he did. Ikuya found himself re-running every situation they had ever been in back through his mind. Natsuya wanted him, like, _really wanted him._ In the same way Ikuya had been too scared to admit was true for a long time. Each touch, each look, each insistence on pulling him close while they slept, finally clicking in his head.  
  
“Ikuya… do you understand what I’m saying right now?” Ikuya barely nodded in acknowledgment, he understood, he just hadn’t processed the actual implications yet. Ikuya’s bangs fell back into his eyes, and with the moon illuminating him from behind his head, he looked frighteningly similar to the sirens in his mythology books ‘ _Awe fuck it, Natsuya’d heard that hell was toasty warm all year ‘round anyways, he needed this.’_  
  
“So… you’re okay with going further?” Ikuya continued to nod robotically. Still not fully processing the information being given to him, but then there were soft fingertips gripping his chin, tilting it up and compelling him to focus and look into Natsuya’s glowing honey eyes.

At that moment Ikuya swore he could have melted into the lake.

He was sure he probably already looked a little blissed out because the brunette let out a shaky laugh as his hands finally moved to firmly conform to the shape of his hips. Then they were pulling him in. He didn’t even have to time catch his breath because then Natsuya was kissing him, and it’s so much better than his clumsy, pathetic excuse of an attempt. And he can’t bring himself to remotely care, because _fuck_ this feels _so good_. So much better than anything he could’ve imagined. Their lips glided across equally heated skin like they had been designed to fit together, and any control of the situation either boy had was quickly washing away into the water. But Natsuya sobered his thoughts enough to pull back a little, resting their heated foreheads together~ before he could let this go any further, Natsuya needed to make his intentions clear-

“I  _really_  want to hold you right now, but I need to know that you’re okay with that… There’s no turning back once we do this.” His voice was low and getting raspier with each word. Ikuya could feel the electric shock running through his brother’s nerves, his pulse quickening in response. The brunette could hear the faintest and most alluring whimpers leave the younger lips as he nodded gently, maintaining the contact between their foreheads.

Ikuya took a deep breath before he spoke, ready to lay all his cards out for Natsuya to see, for better or worse. “You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined you holding me, _fucking me_ , making a _complete mess_ out of me. I know exactly what I’m getting myself into… and you better hurry up.” Ikuya breathed a mental sigh of relief as he managed to finish the statement without stuttering; he could barely recognize his own voice with just how needy he sounded.

And Natsuya’s only response was a whispered “ _Fuck”_ that sounded more like a moan before he was running his hands all over the younger’s body, bringing him in for another taste. Ikuya’s hands came up to entangle themselves in Natsuya’s chocolate locks, drawing a growl out from the elder’s throat. Natsuya revelled in the sounds Ikuya made, a series of moans escaping the younger’s lips as his tongue slid inside his mouth, moving together deliciously.

Ikuya quickly found himself needing more pressure, swaying his hips back and forth just to create a little more friction against his growing member. But the added force left them both slipping along the lake floor, almost sending them splashing down into the water.

As if on queue, both stated “we need to move to the tent.” And were both quickly moving out of the water and rushing to the awaiting shelter. Ikuya briefly noted that his brother had only set up one bed, briefly considering if seducing him had been the plan all along, but at this point he didn't care. The minute they were inside Natsuya was practically tackling Ikuya down onto the mattress as he had earlier, but this time their chests and hips were flush together. The elder’s hands were immediately on him as Ikuya once again basked in how phenomenal it felt to be pressed against the bed. Natsuya finally pushed himself up to give Ikuya some breathing room, and for the first time since he’d realized his black-hearted want, Ikuya openly ran his eyes across every inch of Natsuya’s body.

‘You have to make him _really_ want you’ - even if his brother had said he wanted to do this, the thought crossed Ikuya’s mind and he decided to make this worth every second they spent. He made a show of licking his lips before sitting up on the air mattress to press open-mouth kisses against the brunette’s neck. He sucked harshly, creating an intentionally noticeable mark as Natsuya tilted his head to the side, giving him better access. Lips moving to slide together while grinding down against the lithe body beneath him. Ikuya could feel one of Natsuya’s soft hands start to run firmly down his bare chest, and his own arms slowly moved to loop around the elder’s neck; hands clutching at mused chocolate locks. Natsuya separated his lips from Ikuya's only to slide his tongue down the junction of his throat; returning the favour and pressing open mouth kisses of his own against the younger's neck, sucking at his pulse when he felt him shudder beneath him.

Ikuya felt like he was melting under Natsuya’s touch, and moaned out wantonly as a thumb roughly brushed against one of his nipples before pinching it and rolling it between talented fingers, making him arch into Natsuya’s touch. No sooner than he had started to come down to the mattress was the harden nub pulled into the brunette’s mouth as he sucked, causing a deep- throated groan to escape Ikuya’s lips. Natsuya carefully slid his legs between Ikuya’s, spreading him wide for only him to see.

The languid licks falling against Ikuya’s heated skin felt _amazing_ but he was getting increasingly impatient. He needed more, and he needed it now. He could feel the vibrations move through his body as Natsuya hummed in response, mouth leaving his nipple with an audible pop before he startled to trail a talented tongue down Ikuya’s stomach and along his hips. He paused at each hip bone, repeatedly pressing open-mouth kisses to the rosy skin before sucking harshly. When he was finished he pulled back slightly to admire the fresh, darkening hickeys that graced Ikuya’s pale skin, pleased with the thought that the younger would get hot all over again when he saw them in the morning.

Ikuya squirmed under the brunette’s ministrations, each touch driving him mad with need as they fell just above where he most needed friction. He chanced a glance down at Natsuya, growing painfully hard at the sight of how dangerously close the elder’s lips were to his cock. A low chuckle left Natsuya throat when he realized, massaging circles into the younger’s hips, and Ikuya couldn’t help but throw his head back against their pillows and all but shout as the elder drew his cock to his lips. First licking the tip then quickly taking the head into his mouth. His tongue slid across the hot flesh as he felt it twitch in his mouth, taking it in even deeper.

 _God_ Ikuya tasted amazing~ Natsuya hummed around the treat against his tongue, eyes closing as he started to enjoy himself. The powerful vibrations around his cock had Ikuya unintentionally bucking his hips, but Natsuya didn't even flinch. The elder momentarily released Ikuya despite his vocalized protest to sufficiently coat his fingers in saliva, but before he could return his attention to the member in front of him Ikuya was pushing back his head in protest –

“S’not fair” was all Ikuya could manage, eliciting a confused “hmm?” from his brother before he was giving a harsh lick or two up Ikuya’s length.  
  
“I’m _ah_ the only one fe…feeling good, le- _mmm_ let me touch you.” He was too cute for his own good begging like that. Natsuya should have known Ikuya wouldn’t let him have all the fun, so he surrendered and let the younger climb over him before spinning him around, giving him the perfect view of Ikuya’s perky ass. He kissed the soft skin before gyrating his own hips a little, encouraging the younger to return his earlier favour.

Ikuya hated just how _giddy_ he was to finally have a taste of Natsuya’s member, moaning wantonly the minute he had the heated length in his mouth, and again when he felt the pressure return around his own. Ikuya immediately sped up his pace, bobbing his head in enthusiasm as he quickly returned the ministrations Natsuya was teaching him. This may have been his first time, but he was determined not to make it obvious.

Natsuya was a little impressed with how quickly his turquoise-haired lover was picking up the correct techniques, letting himself melt into the touch blissfully as the salty taste of pre-cum met his tongue. He could tell just how desperate the younger was getting for release when the hips he was caressing begun to stutter. The motion had him releasing the length in his mouth with another audible pop before he again drew several of his fingers into his mouth, coating each with saliva.

Shifting their position slightly, Natsuya moved to drag his tongue roughly against Ikuya’s entrance, basking in the gasp and subsequent whines escaping Ikuya’s lips in response as he continued. Ikuya kept dipping his head despite the moans escaping his mouth but the pressure around Natsuya’s member began to stutter as he eased his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, beginning to alternate between stretching thrusts and languid licks; then all but stopped with a deep-throated moan when he added the first finger.

Natsuya continued to lick as he slowly dragged, scissored, and curled his fingers against heated flesh, making sure to thoroughly stretch his hole before adding another, working to loosen the younger one digit at a time.

Any pain quickly faded away and Ikuya found himself needing more, and he soon found the pleasure in his stomach beginning to coil.

"Hnn…Nat-Natsuya…please I can't wait anymore" Ikuya begged softly as he parted his legs further, emphasizing just what he meant.

“Well, if you ask like that Ikuya I have no choice” Natsuya chuckled as he eased his fingers out, pulling back before giving Ikuya’s ass a gentle slap. “You choose, face the bed… or face me”.

Ikuya quickly scrambled to spin around and face Natsuya, he needed to kiss him again. Another laugh left Natsuya’s mouth before he spoke-

“Excellent choice love, but I’m on top” ~ then suddenly they were moving and Ikuya was all but thrown back onto his back as his brunette lover kneeled above him, firmly running his hand along his own now weeping erection to add to the salvia acting as lube. Moving to line himself up with Ikuya’s entrance, Natsuya mentally reminding himself to stay calm and wait for Ikuya to adjust-

“Now remember to breath Iku-kun.” Ikuya would have hit him for stalling and being a smartass, but before he could really react he was arching his back and crinkling his eyes in minor pain. Following the instructions, he took slow deep breaths as he felt Natsuya enter him. He was so much larger than he imagined when he touched himself, and he could feel tears prickling his eyes as Natsuya pushed his length in to the hilt.

" _Fuck_ babe" Natsuya panted out, trying his hardest not to move "You – _ah_ feel _amazing._ ”

He could feel the shudder run down Ikuya’s spine at the praise and pet names. He would have to keep that in mind for the future, but for now he needed to stay still until he was told it was fine. His breath was laboured as Ikuya adjusted but eventually the younger was leaning up slightly and pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips quickly parted as they melted against one another, Ikuya finally biting his bottom lip while grinding up against him to let the other know he could move.

Natsuya slowly began to pull out and ease back in, rolling in gentle, fluid movements. The tight heat around his member was pure ecstasy, and it took all his focus not to lose himself and just thrust harshly inside. The only thing keeping his motions fluid and steady was the thought of accidentally hurting his lover. But any residual discomfort quickly melted away, and the brunette could feel the younger start to relax. Ikuya moved from gripping at the bed sheets to scratching up Natsuya’s back before resting his arms around his neck.

Soon they're moving together, Ikuya arching his back and rolling his hips meeting Natsuya thrust for thrust, sucking on his bottom lip and parting his own to run his tongue along the roof of Natsuya's mouth. Finally feeling confident that he wouldn’t hurt the younger, Natsuya completely let himself bliss out and lose control. Each gasp and moan had him careening further to his end, fully pulling out and slamming back in with each passionate roll of his hips.

With the prefect thrust of Natsuya's hips, Ikuya found an intense shock of pleasure racing through his body, immediately bringing his legs up to tightly wrap them around Natsuya’s waist, and begged him to do it again; his voice dripping with need.

A low growl left Natsuya’s throat at the motion, the sudden feeling of control heightening all his senses with a little adrenaline “ _Fuck babe,_ I love the sound of your voice when you beg, keep going.”

Ikuya could only shudder in response to the unaltered lust and pleasure in Natsuya’s voice as the elder aimed for the exact same spot. Adjusting to make sure he was perfectly in place, Natsuya began rolling his hips. Each thrust leaving Ikuya seeing stars every time he grazed his prostate, mind clouding with so much pleasure that Natsuya’s name was the only thing he could remember. He could feel the coil deep in his stomach continue to tighten-

" _ah_ … faster…mmm Natsuya… _Natsuya_ … Please, _oh fuck,_ I'm so close!" He must be doing this on purpose, knowing it would rile him up. The tone had Natsuya increasing his pace to slam into Ikuya harder and deeper with every thrust. The pleasure leaving his turquoise-haired lover a whimpering mess chanting his name like a prayer as he pounded them toward an orgasm. Every moan went straight to Natsuya's cock, slamming their lips together in a delicious mess.

Natsuya could feel himself starting to unravel as Ikuya made no effort to muffle his voice against their now swollen lips, knowing full well no one would be able to hear his pleasure filled shouts. Adjusting the angle, Natsuya drove in deeper and wrapped his hand around Ikuya’s weeping cock, causing him to scratch down Natsuya’s back harshly as he bit his shoulder. The stimulation finally pushing Ikuya over the edge as his orgasm ripped violently through his body, cum spilling across both their stomachs. He was soon whining out from the over stimulation, but the combination of Ikuya clenching around him and chanting his name had Natsuya coming undone soon after.

They both lay in comfortable ecstasy in their afterglow, waiting for the reality of what they had just done to wash over them, but the dread never came. Instead, a new wave of butterflies filled the bottom of Ikuya’s stomach as Natsuya nuzzled into his hair. They felt the same way and that was all that mattered; the feeling of cold, heavy guilt in their chests melting away to a warm, calming love. Ikuya lay against his brother’s chest, now able to fully enjoy the comfort it provided openly and smiled brightly to himself. Natsuya could feel the grin spread across his own face as he drowsily spoke-

“Now what are you smiling at all to yourself Iku-kun?” Ikuya snuggled further into Natsuya before responding-

“You were right, there’s no going back from this... and I couldn’t be any happier.” The love evident in the younger’s voice had Natsuya’s heart swelling, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah, me too.” Was the only reply that seemed suitable at the time, and that, with a final chaste kiss goodnight, was how they comfortably feel asleep under the stars... Maybe hiking tommorow would be a little bit more difficult than they intended, but only morning would tell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's all she wrote! (looks down at hands a little horrified, then proceeds to drink a gallon of holy water) I hope you guys enjoyed the way I took these prompts, even if the relationship is highly taboo. 
> 
> Thanks again to the event coordinators for running the event!
> 
> Like at like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :) 
> 
> Tumblr: https://sakuradreamscape.tumblr.com/


End file.
